


Wedding Crashers: A Star Wars Story

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, May still hates it, Minor Grant Ward - Freeform, Star Wars AU, a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Rebel soldier Melinda May must team up with the bounty hunter 33 to capture an imperial office. But is the capture of Captain Ward really worth digging up the past and dancing?





	Wedding Crashers: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adazzledim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adazzledim/gifts).



> Written for the Agents of Shield Rarepair Exchange 2018

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

After the win at Yavin and the destruction of the Death Star, Rebel forces have continued their push back against the Empire. Commander Philip Coulson has just received word that the double agent Grant Ward has finally left the protection of Coruscant and is preparing to send his right-hand woman to help in capturing him.

* * *

  
“You’re sending me to a _what_?”

Phil cringed at the cold tone in Melinda’s voice. He had known she was going to hate this mission but she sounded angrier then he had expected. And he hadn’t even dropped the worst part on her yet.

“A wedding.”

“While the rest of you are heading to Hoth, you want me to go to a wedding.”

Holding up a hand, Melinda silenced herself from continuing the rant she clearly wanted to go on.

“You’re my right-hand man and there’s no one I trust more in a fight then you Melinda,” Phil paused as he looked over at her, waiting until Melinda begrudgingly gave him a nod. “So if I’m having you do something else it’s because it’s just as important and you’re the only one who can do it.”

Melinda let out a frustrated sigh before composing herself.

“Alright. What’s so important about this wedding.”

“First off, Ward will be there.”

Melinda’s eyes widened at that information and Phil knew she was hooked on this mission even if she was going to hate every other part of it.

“He’ll be attending as a guest to General Cycadi’s wedding.” Melinda gave a nod as she recognized the name. Cycadi was a member of the Onderon royal family and a staunch supporter of the Empire. He was also the man in charge of the biggest Imperial Ordnance Center in the sector. “During your time with the Alderaan royal family, you participated in an Onderon wedding and know how complicated their rituals are. You’re the only one here who can go to that wedding and not get caught in the first ten minutes.”

“Alright, I get why I’m necessary but what’s the mission.”

“We believe Ward is there to drop off new orders for the ordnance center. Even getting a peek at those orders can help us figure out what the Empire’s next move in the Inner Rim will be.”

Melinda was silent and Phil could see the gears turning in her head as she made her plans.

“I’ll need a ship capable of hyperspace travel. I don’t have suitable attire here but I should have something stashed on the Pusat Station nearby.”

“Actually,” Melinda’s eyes narrowed on him and Phil’s words tumbled out faster. “You’ll be working with a partner and she said she’ll have clothes and a ship covered.”

“Who am I working with Philp.”

“33.”

* * *

  
“Heyyy Mel.”

Melinda gritted her teeth at 33’s casual tone as if they were friends and hadn’t tried to kill each other the last time they were this close. If it wasn’t for that tone though Melinda would have walked past 33 without a second glance. Part of 33’s skill set was being able to change her appearance to look like anyone. Right now she looked like any other haggard pilot in the Rebellion; sallow skin and dark circles but her eyes were as hard as cold steel.

Her first thought was that Kara never would have let herself look so worn down before irritation flared up. Kara was dead. 33 was just a mockery of the woman Melinda had known, all the good and beautiful parts ripped out of her until she was just a hollowed out husk of her old self.

“33.”

If 33 was at all bothered by Melinda’s curt tone it didn’t show. The woman smiled, a predatory grin rather than a friendly one as she leaned in a little closer to Melinda.

“That’s no way to greet an old friend.”

“We’re _not_ friends.”

More teeth were exposed as 33’s smile widened.

“No. We’re not. But for one day we’re not enemies.”

The two women stared each other down. Melinda imagined how good it would feel to grab 33 by the head and slams her face into the side of the ship and was sure 33 had similar thoughts going through her head. But if there was anyone in the galaxy they hated more than each other, it was Captain Grant Ward.

33 took a step back first, breaking the tension between them and heading up the ramp of her ship.

“I’m leaving in thirty minutes with or without you.”

33 turned to look at Melinda, eyes sweeping over her body before giving Melinda a wink.

“And don’t worry about a dress, I still remember your size.”

* * *

  
33 didn’t just remember Melinda’s size but her style as well. A silver dress that shimmered in the light and looked like it was more expensive than the ship they were flying in. Even with just a glance, Melinda knew the cut would be perfect as well, tight enough to show off curves and keep the fabric from dangling while still allowing free range of movement.

“Do you approve? I have another dress or two that would also be appropriate but I thought you’d like that one best.”

Melinda scowled at 33’s sudden appearance behind her. Their ship was little more than a cockpit and open area where passengers could lounge during their travels, too small for either of them to properly avoid each other. A lifetime of being suspicious made Melinda wonder if 33 had done that on purpose, the Rebels didn’t have much but surely they could have spared a ship that at least had a cabin in it.

Realizing that 33 was still standing there and wouldn't leave until she had an answer, Melinda took a deep breath and calmed herself. Now wasn’t the time to let 33 push her buttons, not when they were going to have to work closely together to sneak an Imperial officer out of a wedding and off world.

“Yes, it’s fine.”

Turning to tell 33 she needed some privacy to try the dress on, Melinda froze as she looked at bounty hunter.

Everyone always assumed 33 belong to a race of shapeshifters, or maybe that was just what 33 told them. Melinda was likely one of the last people in the galaxy who knew otherwise, the rest had all died on Alderaan. Maybe that was why 33 was wearing her own face for once, why it was _Kara_ looking at her.

They had been close back in the academy on Alderaan. Melinda had helped train Kara to fight and fly, and even before getting the tech to alter her appearance Kara had been a master at blending in. Kara was the one with an eye for detail, an uncanny ability to read people and pick up on their little cues and ticks. It was hard to keep secrets from someone who always knew when you were lying and Kara had been good at that. Too good really.

Kara was watching her closely, too closely for Melinda’s liking, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. It had been years since she had seen her friend’s face, had the chance to drown in the dark depths of Kara’s honey brown eyes or the soft curve of her lips.

Only that was wrong. This wasn’t Kara’s face anymore either.

Shutting her eyes, Melinda turned away and broke the delicate moment of the past that had been hanging over them. She heard Kara, no 33, exhale before the woman walked off without another word.

* * *

  
Melinda assumed security on Onderon would be tight but 33 seemed to have it all covered. 33 also had no qualms about walking around the small ship as she got ready while dealing with people over comms. Melinda could calm herself in the middle of a space battle but seeing 33 strut by in stockings and her lacy undergarments was a distraction that kept tugging at her attention.

“Who are you going as this time?”

Maybe questions about the mission would help her get her thoughts back on track. 33 looked over, a smirk rising on her lips before a ripple passed over her face and Melinda was looking at herself.

“Maybe you. Ward seems like the sort who would be into twins.”

The ripple passed over 33’s face again before Melinda could protest. While she kept Melinda’s dusky skin and dark eyes, the features had changed to something unique. Sisters maybe, or even just strangers, Melinda doubted anyone would be paying enough attention to them to know.

“This isn’t a mission where you have to be someone specific then?”

“It’s a wedding Mel. I have an invitation. Last I checked, the Onderian rituals don’t include a biometric scan.”

Melinda couldn’t even get that mad, under normal circumstances it would be something like a biometric scan or the fear of being recognized that had prompted the question. For once it wasn’t the mission driving Melinda though but nostalgia.

“Go as yourself then.”

33 laughed like it was a joke before seeing the look on Melinda’s face.

“I think Ward might recognize me.”

Melinda stayed silent, letting her look do the talking, that 33 was just making excuses. Ward had no reason to be looking for Kara and in a crowd as large as this would be, one face wouldn’t stand out.

Giving in, a ripple passed over 33’s features and once again it was Kara looking back at her, an eyebrow cocked up in a silent question of if this was what Melinda wanted. Melinda walked closer, stopping as she looked Kara over before reaching out and letting her fingers gently graze across the left side of the other woman’s face.

“No, as _you_.”

Kara’s gaze hardened and she batted Melinda’s hand away.

“What, so everyone can stare? I’m not interested in being some curiosity for you or anyone else.”

Melinda grabbed ahold of Kara’s arm before she could turn away.

“And I’m not here to play games with you Kara.”

Something in Melinda’s tone must have given away her anger. Kara’s eyes dropped to the ground, her self-assurance slowly slipping away as Melinda continued.

“You think I can’t put things together? That this whole mission is something you designed and you set up? I’m sure Phil thinks sending me was his idea but you dropped just enough info to make sure he would have to send me. And how quickly you were ready?”

“I thought that you of all people deserved a shot at taking Ward down.”

Melinda may not have been as skilled at telling when people were lying but she knew Kara better than that.

“Liar. Ward’s pissed off a lot of people and has done worse to most of them.”

Sure, Melinda had a score she wanted to settle but there were more ruthless bounty hunters out there who's strategies would have suited 33 better or even those force users who held a grudge against Ward and the Empire. Any of them would have been more agreeable.

Kara’s silence said she knew that too.

After a minute, Kara stood up. She looked away from Melinda but didn’t try to leave for the cockpit where she could have locked Melinda out. Instead, that ripple past over her face again and while Kara kept the right side of her face towards Melinda, she knew her left side would have shown the damage thirty-three days of interrogation and torture under Ward had left Kara with.

“You’re right Mel. I know how many people want Ward dead and that I could have brought this information to any of them. But this was the one mission I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist. No matter who you had to work with.”

This time it was Melinda who looked away. Not all the hostility between them could be blamed on Kara and Melinda knew it. But she had always thought 33 was just as happy to keep star systems between them.

A beeping from the cockpit and the ship rumbling as it came out of hyperspace forced them to shelve the conversation. Kara grabbed her dress as she went to pilot the ship to the planet.

“Twenty minutes until showtime Mel, hope you’re ready.”

* * *

  
Melinda kept the smile plastered to her face despite wanting to grind her teeth in frustration. Being surrounded by the Emperor's supporters was bad enough without having to make small talk on her own. While she listened to the conversation around her, making sure to laugh and feign amusement when it was necessary, Melinda’s eyes roamed the crowded party in search of familiar faces. Kara had left twenty minutes ago to get a drink and see if she couldn’t find where the Imperial officers were spending their time and Melinda was impatient for her to return.

Hopefully, before she broke the hand that kept touching her shoulder.

The man was from Coruscant though and worked in Imperial Naval Intelligence. He made himself sound important and relevant, and in most cases, he probably _was_ the most important man in the room. At an event like this however, he was nothing special and his bruised ego was showing. With a little bit of sweet talking Melinda was sure she could get him to spill something about the movements of the rebel scum plaguing the galaxy. Information like that would make the constant smiling and being pawed at worth it.

That thought was the only thing that kept Melinda from snapping at the hand that grabbed her arm before Kara’s voice put her at ease.

“Sorry it took so long darling.”

If Kara was at all self-conscious of the scar marring her face she didn’t let it show. The body-hugging crimson dress she wore was eye-catching and drew most of the attention and anyone caught staring at Kara’s face for too long were treated to a look that could have killed.

While Melinda wasn’t one for having her personal space invaded, she welcomed Kara’s arm slipping around her waist and pulling her away from the group she had been conversing with. She was less excited as Kara pulled her out to the dance floor, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

“Did you have any luck in finding them?”

Kara ignored the question, taking one of Melinda’s hand in her own and placing the other on Melinda’s waist.

“You were always a terrible dancer but you do remember the easy ones right Mel?”

Melinda frowned as she was forced to move her feet and move as Kara started to dance to the music.

“I wasn’t terrible, I just didn’t like it.”

“That’s why you’re terrible. Always so stiff.”

Kara was anything but stiff, her body moving with ease to the music. With no space between them, Melinda could feel every sway of Kara’s hips and the light pressure of fingertips against her waist to prompt a similar response from Melinda.

It brought back memories of when they would do this at the academy. Melinda had always been too focused on the technical aspect, paying more attention to footwork and getting it right rather than letting the dance flow naturally. If events like this hadn’t been such a routine part of life for the Alderaan royalty Melinda would have skipped it. Instead, Kara had helped her put in the hours of practice and now those half-remembered dance steps were being dusted off for the first time in years.

Kara seemed to pick up on that and her basic footwork grew more complicated as she led Melinda in a Corellian waltz.

“Don’t slip up Mel, we wouldn’t want to bring unnecessary attention to ourselves.”

Kara was smiling as she murmured into Melinda’s ear before dipping her backward. The brush of Kara’s lips against her skin, the warmth of her hand moving to Melinda’s lower back, the look in her eyes, Melinda almost missed their target, too distracted by Kara. But as Melinda was pulled back upright, the robes in Onderon colors caught her eye. The general and his special guests were talking near the edge of the dance floor, including Captain Grant Ward.

Kara’s steps never slowed as she pulled Melinda in close, turning them so her back was to the Imperial officers before her face changed to someone unrecognizable. The mission had always come first for Melinda but for once she wished it could have waited just a little longer.

As the song ended they made their way off the dance floor, each woman grabbing a drink from the offered tray though neither took a sip. Form their spot they could keep an eye on Ward without the risk of drawing his attention.

“Any ideas on how to get at him?”

Melinda pulled her gaze off of Kara’s new face and watched the Imperial officers for a minute. She shrugged and gave her drink a swirl before taking a sip of it. Nothing too strong so one glass wouldn’t hurt.

“We sit tight and wait. Sooner or later we’ll see an opening.”

With all the drinking they seemed to be doing, Melinda was betting it would be sooner. And damn did she love it when she was right. Only half way through nursing her drink and Ward excused himself from the group and headed away from the party. Melinda and Kara followed after him, the playful mood they had been sharing giving way to a more serious one. Ward headed into a bathroom and while Kara stopped halfway down the hall, Melinda kept walking.

“Mel? Mel! What are you doing?”

Melinda waved off Kara’s concerns, making sure the hallway was empty.

“Keep watch for me and stall anyone that might try to go in.”

Not waiting for any response from Kara, Melinda stumbled into the bathroom Ward had entered. Ward glanced up, doing a double take as he saw her and Melinda let out what she hoped was a drunk giggle as she wobbled on her feet.

“Miss? I think you made a wrong turn.”

Melinda looked over at Ward, brow crinkling in confusion before looking outraged.

“How _dare_ you hide in the women’s powder room!”

She marched up to him as if she were about to give him a piece of her mind before she tripped herself up and started to topple forward. Ward was enough of a gentleman to catch her and hold her up. Close enough to Ward to smell the expensive alcohol he had been enjoying all night, Melinda dropped the drunk act and headed butted him right in the face. Ward started to let out a cry of pain and confusion before Melinda struck him in the throat hard enough to turn the cry into a whimpered wheeze. She didn’t let up her attacks either, the pointed heel of her shoe came down on his foot and Melinda heard the snap of bones even as Ward started to fall to the ground unable to put weight on that foot.

As tempting as it was to roundhouse the man in the face, Melinda had enough sense to hold back. Getting Ward out of here would be hard but it would be impossible if he was bloodied up. She settled for slipping behind him, wrapping an arm around his already bruised neck and put him in a chokehold. His struggles intensified for a moment before his eyes rolled back and he went limp in Melinda’s grip. She held on a little longer, mostly to make sure he wasn’t faking before letting him slouch to the ground.

Smoothing out her dress Melinda peeked out the bathroom door and waved Kara over. Her partner glanced in at Ward’s prone form on the floor, chuckling softly.

“Second best thing I’ve seen all night.”

It took both of them to drag Ward’s body to the door, heels and dresses not making the task any easier.

“Ok, so, now that we have Ward, how are we going to get him out of here without security swarming us?”

Melinda took a look into the hallway, knowing that they needed to move quickly. When she looked back at Kara, it was her own face staring back.

“Hmm? What guard is going to stop an Imperial officer from having some fun with a pair of twins?”

“Really.”

“Really. Unless you have a better idea.”

She didn’t but that didn’t stop Melinda from hating this.

Or hating how easily it worked. Getting Ward off the ground was the hardest part. Melinda and Kara had to stand on each side of him to hold him up. The fact that Ward was quite a bit taller than both of them only made it more awkward as they half dragged, half carried him towards an exit. One pair of guards stopped them but all it took was Kara batting her eyes seductively at them and saying how Ward had had too much to drink before they were letting them out. They wasted no time getting to the ship and Melinda let Kara take care of Ward while she took care of flying them out of there.

By the time Melinda got off-world and had a route through hyperspace set, Kara had Ward tightly bound and spotting a black eye. The man himself was at least semi-conscious even if he looked dazed and confused.

“He’s not very chatty but I think I can change that.”

Kara had her fist pulled back, ready to land another blow on Ward’s unprotected face before Melinda put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Leave him for now. We’ll have time later to interrogate him.”

Melinda let go of Kara and she thought about it for a moment before punching Ward again in the face. She turned, satisfied for now and followed Melinda to the cockpit, shutting the door behind them for a little bit of privacy.

“So now what Mel.”

Melinda knew Kara wasn’t just asking about Ward and held a deep breath as she thought.

“We take Ward back to the base and let Phil and the rest of rebel command handle him. After that…”

She trailed off, her gaze falling on the navigations computer.

“Maybe it’s time to take a little break. When dancing starts to seem fun I think it’s time for one.”

The ripple passed over Kara’s face as she returned to looking like herself, scars and all.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe I’ll copy you.”

“You could always join me, Kara.”

Melinda caught the quick smile that graced Kara’s lips before those lips were on her own in a quick kiss that promised more in the future.

“I think I will.”


End file.
